Three
by Silent Misery
Summary: She grew up without understanding love - until junior high. That's where it all starts. Two men that she loved; one man that she loves.


This has a rather indirect ending. I'm sorry if its not up to standards, but please do, enjoy(; Honestly, it took me an incredibly long time to upload this - just far too many screw-ups with the word documents.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own One Piece. If I did, all my ships would be married and having millions of babies x)

**Dedication:** Of course, to my readers(;

.

She was curious, almost desperate for warmth. The warmth she had missed growing up, as an orphan. She was desperate for the warmth of a family, and she had never given it any thought of when she might ever achieve such warmth.

But she had, during her final year of junior high. She met Nico Robin and Nefetari Vivi - the two who would one day be her world, as someone's family is theirs.

Knowing those two had given her chances to befriend others. Along the way she had met Tony Chopper, Franky, Usopp and Brook, the four men who she had come to see as her very own brothers.

Nami had never experienced any other type of love. Not the love one would feel when they discover something they truly enjoy. And especially not the love where it was nothing but affection and adoration and warmth, for another person.

Until she entered her second year of high school. This was where she met Luffy. His hyperactive ness has attracted her to him, despite his immense stupidity. She truly enjoyed every moment she had spent with him, and never would she in a million years, regret the time they spent together.

However, she and Luffy came to an end, once they entered their tenth and final month together. As much as it hurt to let go of her first love, she knew it had to be done; she wasn't the one who held his heart anymore.

As much as she loved him, she knew the gorgeous raven would suit him better. She slightly envied Hancock, but she knew she could never hate such a woman who had loved Luffy to the point that she did.

Nami's break up was what led her to the next love of her life. It was during the last four months before third year ended, and the last four months before she and all the others her age, packed up and moved into dorms, and got jobs.

They met in Home Economics.

She was certainly not the best cook out there, nowhere near Robin and Vivi's level. He, on the other hand, had to absolutely be the best cook around. The moment she tried his food, she had been hooked.

When they first met, she hadn't given it a thought when he first asked her out. He was too enthusiastic, too female-friendly, and it bugged her. What would she do, with a womanizer?

In two months however, he had proven himself to her, and she in return had fallen hard. Sanji wasn't someone who was in her circle of friends, and knowing Robin and Vivi were a part of it, he had troubles finding his place. The other four hadnt quite accepted Sanji either - he was still too female-friendly, even with a girlfriend.

Despite him not quite fitting in, it didn't change the love Nami had for him.

It warmed her heart when he tried his best to get into the same university as her.

In the middle of her second semester, Sanji had introduced her to his roommate - Roronoa Zoro. She and Sanji had still been going strong, but she couldn't deny that Zoro was attractive. However, once his mouth opened, she wasn't his biggest fan.

It surprised her how much Sanji and Zoro fought, whenever she hung out at their dorm. For the past year, she had know Sanji as this gentle-man, who seemed to perfect everything he did. Truthfully, she liked seeing this different side to him.

Like her boyfriend, Nami wasn't on the best terms with Zoro. She had only tolerated the damned man because during their second year, he and her best friend Robin, had begun dating.

When October rolled around, Sanji got himself a job at a restaurant called the Baratie. During this time, she hadn't seen him for days on end. And during this time, she'd been hanging out at Zoro's and Sanji's dorm. It was during this period, that she and Zoro had suddenly started getting along.

When it hit her, she was too afraid to imagine Sanji's reaction. She was guilty - how could she do this to him? All he'd ever done was shower her with love, and she repays him like this?

No. Nami wouldn't admit it - never. She wouldn't betray him, she loved him.

But when news broke out, that Zoro and Robin had broken up - albeit on good terms - she couldn't deny the swelling feeling she had in her chest.

It surprises her when one day, Sanji invites her out for dinner. She's nervously excited, but she's still curious. She knew he was busy learning from the best -Zeff - and that he had a lot to learn. She knew how passionate he was, when it came to cooking.

What he asked her had left her speechless for several minutes, and their silence was only broken when he sighs tiredly.

"It's alright, Nami." He tells her softly. She can hear the pain in his voice, and the guilt pulls at her. Why couldn't she answer him?

"As serious as I was, I know it's a distant dream." He continues. Nami looks up, her eyes meeting his. He smiles softly at her, but it wasn't a smile of love and warmness like she was used to, instead, it was a sad heartbroken one.

"What're you talking about, Sanji?" She asks, her voice wavering.

"I love you, you know that right?" He doesn't leave enough time for Nami to speak. "And it's because I love you... That I won't keep you here." He continues, his voice lowering. Nami swears she stops breathing, her eyes widening, her hands silently beginning to shake.

"Sanji." She tries again, her voice slightly firmer. Sanji shakes his head.

"I'll believe you loved me at one point, and you might even love me now," he begins, but before he can continue, Nami interjects.

"I do love you! Ever since high school, I still do!" She exclaims softly.

"I know that. But you don't love me whole-heatedly like I do, right?" She freezes. She can't say anything in return.

"I love you, so I won't force you into this relationship. I slightly blame myself, I've been busy at the Baratie. I know that this," he signals to both of them, "isn't what it used to be. Nami, as much as I hate it... I know you and the marimo make a good pair."

She feels like crying, breaking down, anything. She was torn; as much as she claimed to love Sanji, she would no longer deny that she felt something for that wretched roommate of his.

Sanji smiles genuinely now, one of hope. "While you and I might not be for one another, you and the marimo might be. I hate that bastard, but if he's the one who makes you happy, then I won't keep you from him." He says, before reaching into his pocket, sliding a piece of paper across the table to the girl.

"He feels the same way." Is all Sanji says, before Nami is up on her feet. She gives Sanji a sad look, her eyes teary.

"Goodbye. I love you, you know." She says, before she's off running.

'If you love two guys, choose the second one. If you truly loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for another.'


End file.
